This project is intended to investigate the effects of a defines high and low fat meal on the function of PMNs isolated pre- and post- prandially in age, race and gender matched sample population of healthy subjects and subjects with adult periodonitis. PMN functions to be investigated will include: chemotaxis, phagocytosis and killing of the periodontal of Porphyromonas gingivalis and Actinobacillus actinomycetemcomitans, and respiratory burst.